Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof
"Four Walls and a Roof" is the third episode of season five of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the fifty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jeffrey F. January with a script written by Angela Kang and Corey Reed. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, October 26th, 2014 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Gareth and his cannibal tribe circle about Bob while devouring pieces of his cooked severed leg. Bob laughs maniacally as he reveals that he has been bitten and that they are all eating tainted meat. The disgusted Cannibals vomit up what they have eaten and leave Bob's body on the ground in front of the church. Inside, the group discovers Gabriel's dark secret. He reveals that when the apocalypse struck, he made a practice of locking the church's doors at night. They were still locked early the next morning when throngs of people began banging on the doors, begging to be let in. Consumed with fear, Gabriel did nothing and watched as members of his faithful congregation were overwhelmed by walkers. Later, Rick and Abraham have an argument about their next course of action. Abraham plans on taking the church bus and moving on towards Washington, but Rick refuses to go anywhere until Daryl and Carol return. The two almost come to blows, until Glenn steps in to calm them down. Abraham agrees to wait twelve hours before heading out - with or without Rick and his people. The group finds Bob and brings him inside. Sasha takes him to a back room in the church where he tells her about how he was bitten prior to being attacked by the Terminus people. Tearfully, Sasha maintains a steady vigil over him. Rick and some of the more able-bodied members of the group go out in search of Gareth’s people, leaving behind Sasha, Gabriel, Tara, Carl and Judith. Moments later, Gareth and his followers break into the church. They begin searching for the others, knowing that they are still somewhere inside the church. Judith lets out a cry alerting Gareth to their location. Before he can take any further action however, Rick and the others return. Rick shoots off the fingers from Gareth's hand. Gareth falls to the floor and Rick hovers over him. Bleeding profusely, Gareth now proposes that they can all go their separate ways and no one need ever cross one another again. Rick reminds him of the promise he made to kill him and then pulls out a machete and begins wildly hacking at Gareth. Michonne, Abraham and Sasha follow suit and slaughter the rest of Gareth's followers. With everything settled, Sasha returns to Bob's bedside. He is severely weakened due to his injuries, but has made peace with himself and is grateful for the time that he got to spend with Sasha. With a smile on his face, Bob passes away. A tearful Sasha cannot bring herself to finish Bob off, so Tyreese steps in and puts a knife through the side of his head so that will not come back as a walker. The following day, the group buries their dead. Daryl finally returns. When Rick asks about Carol, Daryl gestures to the woods behind him. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Daryl Dixon is largely absent from this episode. He appears right at the very end only. * Carol Peletier makes a behind-the-scenes appearance at the end of this episode. Actress Melissa McBride is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * Actress Emily Kinney, who plays Beth Greene, is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Jeffrey F. January and his only episode from season five. His next episode is "Always Accountable" in season six. Allusions * This episode loosely adapts material first presented in issue #66 of The Walking Dead comic book series by Image Comics. The issue was published in October, 2009 and features the massacre of the Hunters by Rick's group. Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * * * "Four Walls and a Roof" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:2014 television episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries